ENTER the snake king
by Boombaby1918
Summary: Kakashi has bad dreams, but are they really dreams?, or are they memorie's?, could the demon haunting him possibly be just a demon?, or supposidly Kakashi's dead twin brother? KakaIru ZabuOC
1. Chapter 1

it started as a bad dream then became a memory then reality Akrana is back for vengeance on the copy nin and he wont care who's in the way vengeance is cold but what the snake king dose is even colder... "a bit of oc-ness IRUKAKA OCZABU OROZABU and ORO/OC rated M for rape, physiological trauma, Orochimaru, yaoi, weird shit, plot bunnys, violence, gore, and finnaly bad language I hope you enjoy.

^_^

Ilikesayingrandomthingsandwirdshit

**chapter 1**

**the bad dream**

_"why?" I look around in the black pit of darkness "Why?" says the voice sweet as a lovers kiss My head searches endlessly untill I see him that boy..._

_the boy who's skin and hair is as white as snow and who eyes shine like a storm the boy who haunts me endlessly never giving me a night of peace I forgotten his name and the answer to his questions all I remember is the feeling I get every time I see him pain, sadness, pity, but mostly regret problem is I don't now why._

_"who are you?" I ask like always but also like always I don't get an answer _

_"Why? Kashi-kun Why?" his voice got louder with every sob he made and he looked at me his eyes in that darkened grey that seeped into ones soul please don't look at me because the pain gets worse but he dose anyway...Like always I fight the urge to scream the boys face looked like it was once beutiful but now it was full of cuts but was most gruesome was the gaping hole in his left cheek you could see his teeth and bone, it almost apered as though the skin was ripped off by some monster._

_"please tell me who you are so I may help you..." I begged the pain I felt before grew the more I looked at him, what horrible monster would do such a thing to an innocent child and one that was soooo beautiful too..._

_"why? Kakashi why did you do it?" he asked again _

_suddenly he was directly in front of me we were so close our noses almost touched and then the boy sobs turned into a loud scream _

**_"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE!!!"_**

_Darkness..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi woke up sweating and panting and looks around sure enough he's in his bedroom with his lover Iruka and sighs in relief he looks down to said dolphin laying next to him fast asleep from the ah 'antics' before hand, and that gives Kakashi the perfect chance to sneak out of bed witch he dose.

He was able to sneak into the terribly small bathroom and get a good look at himself, yep he looked like shit _we'll have to fix that..._Kakashi turns on the water and starts to wash his face but when he looks back at the mirror for just a glimpse he see's him the child from the dream _"kakashi..."_the boy whispered from behind his snaking his hand onto his shoulder and with a kuni in the other one, Kakashi grabbed a razor from the counter and twisted around so fast he almost fell "Stay away!" he almost screamed razor blade in hand but when he See's who it really is hedrops the razor.

"Kakashi?"

"Iruka?"

both men where surprised and just stare at each other for a good five minutes until Kakashi finnaly breaks the ice, "sorry Ru-kun" said Kakashi "my bad, I didn't realize it was you..." Kakashi gose back to washing his face and Iruka stares at him for a little while longer and says "Are you OK Kashi-kun? you seem a Little freaked out." He put a hand on his shoulder and felt how cold it was Iruka being the mother hen he is said "Kakashi your freezing and you look terrible please come back to bed." Kakashi looked at Iruka through the mirror and got a little grin on he did look bad and all because of a stupid dream perhaps he should get some sleep while he can.

"Ok Iru Ill get some sleep one condition." he said playfully "and what is that?" asked Iruka who is starting to guss

"well we never done a 69 befor-OUCH!!!" kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence do to Iruka's fist in his forehead...sad...

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF KAKASHI AND IRUKA'S APARTMENT**

two figures where perched on the rooftop of a neighboring building one was tall, had hair as long as tree vines but his hair and skin are as white as snow and eyes as grey as a storm he wore a long white coat with the kanji snake king on the back and had a frame that seemed as delicate as a flower.

while his partner had the appearance of someone less fortunate cause he had short stubby brown hair no eyebrows, dark skin that resembled a dead man, and beady brown eyes but still wore what seem to be the finest kimono money can buy bright blue silk, beautiful koi with multiple colored scales and brilliant shades of blue and white that you may ever see, it almost made him beautiful but he isnt his master...

"it seems he is starting to remember you..."said the grey man looking at his master with envy at how beautiful he is.

"yes...it dose..." each word his master spoke was like Honey while his was like sandpaper.

"what are we going to do?"

_I owe him my life just like the boy owed me his..._

"that's simple we kidnap him..."

_I'll protect him with my life..._

"what about his mate, do we have to kill him?"

_I'll do any thing for him no matter how jealous I am..._

"no...bring him too it should be fun to watch him squirm..."

_I'll fight you again for him...I'll die for him...I'll..._

"and what do I do after I'm finished?"

The white man grabbed him by the chin and gave him a sadistic smile the one he always gets when his master whants somthing or more spacificly whants his body.

"what do you always get if you do a good job?" his master asked smiling then leaned down and kissed him.

"..." he sighed though he hated it, he couldn't help it his master was all he had all that mattered ever since the boy died.

"Zabuza?"said his master his voice filled with love

"I'll do it" he said

_I'll even give him my body...as long as I'm with him..._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N I hope u like!!!_

_Kashi: Zabuza WTF!!_

_Zabu: damn strait lol._

_Mysterious white dude: don't forget zabu u mah bitch :)_

_Zabu: fuck...T.T_

_Me:lol review plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! welcome to a new chapter of, ENTER: The Snake King! **

**Kakashi: we finnaly got a review that WASNT any of Ice's friends from school so she decided to get off her lazy ass (HEY!) and do something productive!**

**Iruka:uhhh Kashi-kun I dont think this counts as 'productive' **

**Kakashi: for us it does, any way this chapter goes out to "Dreadful Virtue" for finnaly some doing something obout this story! and review because people if your gonna fav the damn thing you might as well say why! It'll help Ice wanna continue with this piece of-**

**Iruka: AAANYWAY! this Fandom (Naruto!) belongs to Kishimoto-san! all charecters belong to him exept for the OC! **

**NOW ENJOY THE 2ND CHAPPY!**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi didnt sleep well.

even after Iruka had insisted he get some sleep he just couldn't, memorise of that boys face always finding its way back into his mind.

_what happend to you? why am I to blame? how do I know you?!_

these questions and more are all that the copy nin had been thinking of that night even when Iruka was getting ready for work and Kakashi pretended to sleep as his Dolphin kissed his forehead good-bye, nothing else had entered his thoughts.

It was noon, Kakashi had promised to meet up with team seven at dawn, but this time Kakashi had a good excuse one that was the truth for once.

"sorry guys, but I didn't sleep well..." he said bluntly. Naruto was about to yell about him having a bad reason but just couldn't find any reason _to_yell at that, for once the excuse for late-ness was exceptable.

But through out the training day Kakashi had been more lazy then ushual he had actually nearly fell asleep when trying to perfect Sasuske's Chidori, and his work with Naruto's Shadow-Clones was no better even with Sakura med-training his eyes where heavy and obviously the students had took notice of Kakashi's lagging movments and the dark colors under his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you ok?" asked Sakura with a worried tone as he sat on a boulder she felt his forehead, his tempature was normal but it was obvious there was something wrong.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan, just a little Tired is all..." at this Naruto had yelled "Did Iruka-sensei keep you up all night?" Naruto had then been pounded upside the head by Sasuske "Idiot..."

Kakashi had smiled under his mask, his students, Iruka, even the other Jonin he had come to call friends, where all he really needed to keep being a ninja there care for him is what made him the copy nin.

"dont mind Naruto Sensei, perhaps you should take a nap! something to set you for the day eh?" Kakashi could never had agreed more with his little med-nin out of all three of them Sakura was always the brain, whilst Sasuske was the will, and Naruto was the heart. For now he would listen to the brain.

"Alright Sakura, all of you can take the rest of the day off." and with that he quickly did hand seals and was back home.

Menwhile Iruka was in his class during lunch, he had many papers to start grading and no time to check on Kakashi, though he was worried.

that was the fourth time that week Kakashi had woken up frightened in the middle of the night, Iruka decided to ignore the first two times but when the third one had hit he was afraid for his lover, and finnaly after the fourth he decided to take action and talk to him about it but when Kakashi had actually nearly hurt him Iruka was lost for words.

_tonight. _he thought_ tonight I'll talk to him, and hopefully get this behind us._with that thought Iruka had finished the last paper.

Kakashi was still tired, he couldn't sleep even when he tried to take a simple nap, every time he saw the boys face. The Copy-nins eyes suddenly grew wiry and with out even trying to fight it. he fell into a deep sleep.

_Kakashi had opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't in his room,instead he was in a forest a rather dank and dark one at that. _

_'trick...trick...trick...' _

_the sound of something wet came from below him and when he looked to the ground in front of him he saw crimson foot prints be made in the green grass, which started to turn into a sickly yellow with every step. _

_the foot prints continued on and only stopped when Kakashi was a few feet away._

_The Jonin took a step forward and as he did the prints seem to increase with a loud 'trick' and another step could be seen. Kakashi continued following the steps which seem to almost wait for him when he stopped, after a few minutes of walking the steps turned around a tree._

_'drip, plop...drip, plop...drip, plop..." came the sound of liquid dripping and plopping opon the surface.._

_Kakashi pulled a Kunai from his satchel and slowly made his way around the tree, and what he saw had made bile attempted to rise in his throat. _

_The very boy that had haunted Kakashi's mind was pinned to the tree, a net covering his whole body but at the four points it was attacthed to keep it and its victim up it seeped to have been pulling thing was literaly tightening its grip, and the more Kakashi had looked at it the more he realized that the net wasn't made of thread, it was made of wire, a very thin wire that should have been used as a mere trip wire, but this was being used as a weapon or a trap. _

_"please..."the boy sobbed. "help me Kashi...help me..." Kakashi had immediately started trying to cut the net with his Kunai but the more he tried, the more the object had tightened around its victim. _

_"please...Kashi...please..." blood was seeping from the boys left cheek now, and Kakashi had stopped using his Kunai on it and started to try and comfort the boy. "it'll be alright!"he said more to himself if anything."your going to be fine I'll go get help!" as soon as he stood the boy had screamed "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE, DON'T!" Kakashi was startled by the out burst and had immediately kneeled to the boy's front, placing a calm hand on his shoulders._

_the boy was trying to struggle but the more he did the more the net had tightened, and blood had started coming out of his left shoulder now. the Jonin held his ground, "please stop, I can help you just hold still!" suddenly Kakashi felt something start pulling him away, and he started yelling "NO! THAT KIDS IN TROUBLE I CANT JUST-" then Kakashi saw the boys face clearly it was not obscured by the shadows or wounded as badly as it usually is but even covered in blood it was familiar._

_it was his face._

_"RIIIIIIIIIIIP!!"_

_And just as soon as he saw it, it was how he always saw it but fresher the blood squirted out in loud "SPURTS!" and "SQUIIIII's" as Kakashi was being dragged away by his subconsious, he could see the boys teeth and jaws as the child writhed in pain and agony, and as he was leaveing he heard the boy begging and sobbing "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! NOOOO! DOOOONT! KAKASHI, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

"NO!" Yelled Kakashi as he woke from his nightmare, and as soon as he stops panting he swings he legs over the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"Quite the thing, isnt it?"

Kakashi snapped his head up at this new voice pulling out his Kunai on impulse, standing at his window was a tall man with long cascading white hair and almost feminine features, the man was looking at him with such cold eyes that where frighting yet at the same time intoxicating, his face all but those eyes covered by a mask

"who are you?" asked The Copy-nin, the mad had chuckled and said smoothly "you don't remember? cant say I blame you." he bent at the window opening it to let some air in, letting his upper body fall onto the seal.

"after an episode like that, I would have suppressed it too if I where you, but..." suddenly Kakashi felt a knife at his neck,and when he turned Kakashi almost choked.

Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist...

"Zabuza?! how-" suddenly Kakashi felt two elegant fingers on his lips and had looked forward to see the man in front of his holding his lips in place"he's my doing Kashi-kun, no need to worry he'll only do what ever I say, and unfortunately for you..." he came in close "I want you alive!" Zabuza had then pulled Kakashi off of the bed and slammed him to the floor. Kakashi groaned and looked at the man "Why? who are you? how did you get Zabuza?!"

"Who else could I be Kakashi?"

the man bent down and grabbed Kakashi's chin forcing him to look the man in the eyes, those cold eyes that pierced the soul.

"I am your darkest fears, I am the demon that tinkers with your mind, and I am the one you left for dead!"

his eyes had burned with hatred "I am the boy who's name you long since forgotten, I am the beautiful child who's beauty had forever been slain!"

Kakashi felt woozy as blood trickled from his head.

"And I am the one to torment you Kakashi-Nii-San, I..."

all was fading...

"Am your twin brother, Akrana Hatakei!"

**RAWR! I AM CLIFFHANGR HEAR ME RAWR! **

**Kakashi: review or I'll kill Ice's cat plushy!**

**Iruka: he means Review or there wont be another chapter honest people!**


End file.
